


Fodlan's Fairy Tale Blender

by AniM8dManga13



Series: Side By Side, Ride Or Die [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Love, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smol beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniM8dManga13/pseuds/AniM8dManga13
Summary: Shorts of our precious beans and their relationships with each other from childhood to young adulthood. Takes place in the same universe as my Driving School story.





	1. Snow White Sleeping Beauty

**Snow White Rooms**

Dimitri sat outside the waiting room again, holding back tears. Dr. Cornelia said El and her siblings should be fine, but that the treatment was new, and could cause some pain.

It was an epidemic. No one knew where it came from, or how it spread, but many people from the capitol cities, especially the children and elderly, were hospitalized. High fevers, brain swelling, burning pains throughout the body, and these were only the minor symptoms. Most would die within two weeks, in too much pain to stay awake, their medically induced comas ending them. And when the news broke that it had spread to the Hresvelgs, to Edelgard, a small boy in Fhirdiad had a panic attack

For the last three weeks, Dimitri would ask his mom and dad to take him to the hospital to see El after school. A renowned doctor from Faergus was running an experimental, but so far effective, treatment in the capitol hospital. She seemed like a nice doctor, but the screams and cries from the ICU haunted him. El was so tough, so brave, so cool, it was terrifying to hear her in so much pain. A nurse stepped out of the room, giving him a small smile.

"Dimitri? You can come in now. Edelgard's still awake, but she'll be sleeping again soon," she said, letting the boy in. Clumsily, he walked in, his arms clutching his visiting gifts tightly against his small body. In the corner of the white, warm room, laid his friend, tubes and wires all over her as the heart monitor beeped beside her.

"H-hi El," whispered, gently placing a plastic vase full of red carnations and a small basket of red apples at her bedside. She turned to him, slowly, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, 'Mitri," she responded, voice weak and raspy. Dimitri almost broke into a sob. The El he knew always spoke up, her voice strong and clear. Her hair, once the soft color of her favorite honeyed candy, was now as white as the winter snow. Her sleeping siblings around her, and the other afflicted children in the room, now also had snow white hair. He guessed it was a side effect of Dr. Cornelia's treatment.

"Ummm....I brought you some flowers. And apples. I-I hope you can eat them soon. Do you feel any better?" he asked, leaning in closer to better hear his friend.

"I'm feeling a bit better. Even though my treatment hurts, after it, I feel better than when I first got here. Oh, and today, I made a friend. The girl sleeping next to us? Her name's Lysithea. She's from ULA," she quietly mumbled, snuggling into the crisp hospital sheets. "I'm getting sleepy again, 'Mitri. Thanks for coming." As she dozed off, Dimitri gave her a small, wobbly smile, and kissed her cheek before very, very quietly stepping out of the room, not wanting to wake her siblings or the other patients in the room.

"I'll come back tomorrow too," he whispered, heading back out to his waiting parents.


	2. Briar Rose Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri comes bearing gifts, and makes a new friend.

**Briar Rose Red ** **Riding Hood**

A month had passed. El and the other patients were vastly improving, despite the pain of their treatment. The last time he visited, the Hresvelg siblings had all been pretty animated after their daily medications, and even had the energy to complain about their discomfort. Lysithea, El's friend in the recovery room, had also become his friend, even though she was just as bossy as El. He had done his chores all week to save up enough to get flowers for everyone in the room, and had made extra sure he had their favorites memorized. Handing his mother his backpack, he and his father pushed his little wagon filled with flowers and fruits into the elevator to visit them again.

"You know, you won't be the only one visiting today. It's a weekend, so her friends and mommy will be in there too," Lambert said, patting his son on the head.

"I'll be on my best behavior, dad," he eagerly responded, watching the numbers go up.

"Floor 3," the elevator chimed, metal doors slowly opening. His dad hadn't been lying. The floor was a bit crowded, visitors bunching up in the halls. Upon noticing the boy and his wagon of presents though, the crowd tried to make way for the Blaiddyds, Dimitri marching forward with a purpose. Politely knocking on the door furthest down the corridor, he waited patiently for the nurse to let him in.

"Oh, Dimitri, how nice to see you again! And I see you brought presents. You're such a sweet, thoughtful boy. I'm going to let you in, but you have to swear to walk slowly and be quiet, okay?" Dimitri, ever the considerate child, nodded, gently tugging his wagon in, making sure his footfalls were as quiet as can be. Parking the wagon against the wall like he learned, he picked up a vase of daisies and sunflowers, walking toward the back to where Edelgard's older siblings were resting.

"Here you go, Francesca," he whispered, placing the flowers next to the sleeping big sister's bed. Quietly making it back to his wagon, he then picked up baskets of fruit.

"Edelgard said you like oranges, Theophrastus. And Theodore, you like peaches right? I hope you can eat these when you wake up." The brothers didn't move from their deep slumber, but Dimitri gave them a smile anyway.

He carried three small, plastic vases toward the middle of the wall, where El's younger siblings were sleeping. "Ida likes pansies, Tor likes daffodils, and Angeline likes mums," he whispered to himself, placing the flowers next to each respective child. He remembered Edelgard telling him her baby siblings, Baldre, Percival, Ursa, and Elenora were on another floor. Finally, with El's siblings given their gifts, he retrieved the remainder of his items for his friends.

"Lysithea, I brought you some lilies and candy. I remember you liked them, but I don't know if you can eat them yet," he whispered. The sleepy girl gave him a tired nod and smile, falling back to her recovery sleep. The pile of boxes next to her bed told him her own family must have visited, tiring her out.

Turning around, he faced Edelgard, quite awake unlike her other roommates, speaking to a boy with black hair and a pale, long face. He looked like one of the vampires in Glenn and Felix's favorite movies.

"Ummm, hi El, and, uhhh hi, uhhh....El's vampire friend," Dimitri whispered, shying away from the other boy's gaze. Edelgard turned to Dimitri and started giggling, a relief to his ears.

"Hi Dimitri! This is Hubert, my bestest friend from Enbarr! He looks like a vampire, but he's super nice to good kids, right Hubert?" Hubert nodded, attempting to give Dimitri a reassuring smile. It...Didn't quite look right.

"I-I brought you flowers. The man at the flower shop gave this one to me, and told me to give it to someone special. So, I'm gonna give it to you!" he said, a vase full of her favorite red carnations placed on her bedside table. At the center of the cluster of carnations though, was a single, blooming, red rose, standing tall above the other flowers. Edelgard blushed intensely, remembering what her mommy had said about roses. Hubert next to her looked like he was laughing, but sounded like he was choking.

"Oh! And my mommy said that with the weather changing, you might get colder at night, so I saw this at the market and got it for you!" Dimitri handed her a big, red piece of very warm fabric, trying to wrap it around her. "I know red's your favorite color, and since you're getting better, I picked one with a hood and buttons, so you can wear it outside when you get out of the hospital!" Never in his years of watching Edelgard did Hubert ever see her, or really any of the Hresvelg siblings, blush so hard. He was going to quite like this Dimitri kid.


End file.
